warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Feathers Fall
This story is adopted by Brighty [[User:Gingerstripe|'Gingerstripe ']][[User talk:Gingerstripe|'Talk!']] 01:43, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ''Cats'' Starryfall-She is a grey she-cat with emerald green eyes. She is a feisty cat and, a bit too often, is sarcastic. But she is a mostly friendly she-cat who has a funny side sometimes. Starryfall's parents are Skywater and Shardheart. Her sibling is Brackenfeather. Toms usually fall for her, but she doesn't really look into them. Goes to find a way to save her clan with Featherpaw, Thornfur, Lionfur and Flamestone. Lionfur-He is a energetic tom who has a crush on Starryfall. He is ginger with long fur and blue eyes. He is hard to accept a loss. He also hates Flamestone. Lionfur isn't sure Starryfall likes him, but is ready for a impact of her saying no-or atleast he thinks. He accompanies Starryfall, Featherpaw Flamestone-THE most popular tom in BrambleClan, she-cats love him. He is a grey spotted tom with a can-do attitude, when he walks by the she-cats its all 'ahhhhh...'. He seems to have taken a interest in Starryfall. He is a cool cat. He accompanies Starryfall, Featherpaw, Lionfur and Thornfur. Thornfur-He is a brown tom with lighter brown stripes. He also takes a love interest in Starryfall. He is headstrong, with a temper to match his bright yellow eyes. But, Thornfur is a clever cat, who isnt the athletic cat, often comes up with good ideas. Featherpaw-Destined to find a way to save her clan. She is a energectic blue-gray she-cat, the apprentice of Starryfall. Featherpaw Prologue The grey she-cat heard a crash outside the warrior den. "What?" A bluey-gray warrior stood outside. His pelt glowed. "Starryfall." He said gently. "Jaystar!?!" Starryfall said in ashtomishment. "But, you died!" He sat in the clearing. "I assure you, you are dreaming." Suddenly, a calico she-cat crashed down to the ground. "Whitesplash!" She meowed, shocked. "Starryfall." Whitesplash meowed. "There is a prophercy coming to BrambleClan." "When the feathers fall and the stars twinkle, is the time when the brambles will fall." A vison of Featherkit snapped into Starryfall's mind. "Wait, what?" But the cats were gone. Chapter 1 Starryfall woke. Lionfur stirred near her. No Jaystar. No Whitesplash. No dead spirits. "Starryfall!" Lionfur jumped up. "We are going hunting today!" "Great." Starryfall said, a tone of sarcasticness in her voice. Seeing the look on Lionfur's face, she aplogised. "Sorry Lionfur." "It's okay." He replied. Stretching, the grey she-cat yawned. "Y'know that Featherkit's gonna get her mentor today?" Lionfur said exitedly. Mid-yawn, Starryfall stopped, remebering the dream. "It can't be me...can it?" Lionfur, thinking it was a question, nodded his head. "It must be you! Your calming, kind and sweet. Of course Horizonstar will pick you!" Nearby, a white bicolour tom growled. "Would you two keep it down?" "Sorry, Loudyowl." Lionfur said quickly. Starryfall nudged Lionfur. He mistepped and stepped on a stone. "Ouch!" Loudyowl raised his head, and, Starryfall, giggling, ran out, hearing him giving Lionfur his famous voice. "Hi Starryfall." Flamestone said as he passed by. Starryfall dropped dead in her tracks. Flamestone. Speak to her. Lionfur crashed into her behind. "Hey! You made me step on that stone on purpose." He growled slightly. No one was happy when Loudyowl gives them his all. "Perhaps." She replied with a smile. "Starryfall! Lionfur!" Rockstripe said sharply. "Did you hear me? Accompany Dawnsky, Lightcloud and Spottedpaw on a hunting patrol, please." "Oops. Don't want to keep the deputy waiting. Lets go!" Lionfur said quickly. Spottedpaw bounced with exiticment. "Yes! Lets go!" "Oh, Spottedpaw, did you know that prey is deaf? Ssshh!" Starryfall meowed. The brown spotted apprentice shut up quickly. "Follow my lead." Dawnsky said, with a tone of this-means-quiet. As they walked, Starryfall heard a rustle in the bushes. Crouching down low, she slunk forward. "I got it!" Spottedpaw said loudly, but Lightcloud pulled her back. "Shut up!" The tom hissed. Nodding her thanks, Starryfall suddenly leapt. Her teeth sunk through as the bird cawed. After a few seconds, it stopped. "Nice catch." Lionfur commented. "Thans." She said, the bird muffling her voice. Lightcloud was lecturing Spottedpaw. "Next time, be quiet, or the bird wouldn't have been caught!" "But it still would be nearly caught!" Spottedpaw argued. "Nearly doesn't feed the clan." Dawnsky and Starryfall said at the same time. Suddenly, a yowl came from the direction of camp. "Quickly!" Dawnsky yowled. "To camp!" But Spottedpaw and Lightcloud were racing toward camp already, Starryfall and Lionfur hot on their heels. At the camp enterance, their fellow warrior, Sunleaf, lay dead. Chapter 2 "Sunleaf!" Dawnsky shrieked. Pain stabbed through the cats' hearts. Starryfall managed to walk past Sunleaf. The camp, was a mess. Along with Sunleaf, Quailpaw and Swishtail were hunting in StarClan. Not one cat was not injured. Warriors were weeping over their dead clanmates. Robinsong went around, nudging everyone up as Flowerspark treated wounds. Horizonstar insited to be treated last. "Horizonstar! What happened?" Spottedpaw, Lightcloud, Dawnsky, Lionfur and Starryfall all asked at once. "There was a rouge attack....Sunleaf was on guard duty and was the first to pass away." Starryfall walked to her clanmates. Her mother, Skywater, placed a paw on her shoulder, with Shardheart by her side They wept silently together. Flowerspark came over. "You have to be treated, Skywater, Shardheart!" She said firmly. Starryfall realized how battered and bloody her parents were. "Mother! Father! Please listen to Flowerspark." Shardheart shook his head. "We will stay with you." Skywater agreed. Flowerspark frowned sternly. His apprentice, Ashpaw, came over. "Come now, Shardheart, Skywater." Resitingly, her parents left her. Brackenfeather came over. Tears were in his eyes. "Whats wrong?" She asked. Suddenly, Starryfall realized. Sunleaf was his mate. "Oh, I'm so sorry..." She said, licking her brother's pink nose. They grieved silently, heading to her "The rogues were vicous." "Rogues?" Brackenfeather nodded. "Oh.....it is such a loss." Horizonstar called a meeting. The cats slowly gathered, grieving cats refusing to come, only when family coaxed them. Starryfall coaxed Brackenfeather to the meeting. "Today, our warrriors fought bravely. But today, someone fought." Breathing in, Horizonstar contiued. "Featherkit, step forward." Starryfall gasped, along with a few other cats. "''Starryfall, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had recived excellent training from Whitesplash, who has sadly passed. You have you shown yourself clever and brave. You will be the mentor of Featherpaw. I expect you to pass on all you know to Featherpaw." "Featherkit, ''you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Featherpaw. Your mentor will be Starryfall. I hope Starryfall. will pass down all she knows on to you." Starryfall's dream returned to mind. Featherpaw touched noses with Starryfall. "The time has come, Starryfall." '' ''"This is your destiny." Chapter 3 "Featherpaw, keep your tail straight." Mewed Starryfall. "Otherwise they prey will hear you coming a mile away." "Sorry!" She mewed. "I'm trying!" Starryfall shook her head, trying not be be hard on her. It is her first day after all. Suddenly, a mouse poked it's head out of the ground. Featherpaw crept towards it. Suddenly the mouse twicthed it's nose, and scrambled away. Featherpaw cursed herself. "I'll never get it right." Starryfall rested her tail and her apprentice's back. "It's alright. I didn't catch prey on my first day either." Featherpaw lifted her head. "Really? You seem like such an amazing warrior!" Starryfall laughed. "I'm not that great. You want a great warrior, look at Rockstripe or Horizonstar." Featherpaw rolled her eyes, then spotted a finch. She dropped into a crouch, and leaped for the bird. The bird tried to fly away, but Featherpaw had gotton their too fast, and the bird fell the the ground, helplessly. With a quick bite to the throat, the bird died. "Good work! I didn't know if you would be able to catch that one." Starryfall praised the young apprentice. The blue gray she-cat lit up. "Thank you Starryfall!" "Shall we head back to camp? We can go hunting again later." Mewed the gray she-cat. Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics